


Era en abril

by trojuda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Loss, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trojuda/pseuds/trojuda
Summary: La historia transcurre durante HP5, mientras Albus está escapándose del ministro, Minerva se entera que está embarazada.TW: perdida de un hijo.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Era en abril

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo es el de la canción que aparece al principio y es de Juan Carlos Baglietto.

No pudo llenarse la boca de voz  
Apenas vacío el vientre  
De mi dulce amor  
Enorme y azul, la vida se le dio  
No pudo tomarla, no pudo tomarla  
De tan pequeño

Hacia algunas semanas que Minerva no se sentía bien; se levantaba descompuesta y le costaba muchísimo desayunar hasta una simple tostada. Al principio atribuyo su molestar al estrés causado por los últimos acontecimientos de la escuela, pero al ver que los días pasaban y su condición no mejoraba decidió ir a la enfermería al finalizar su última clase del día; probablemente Poppy supiera de algún tónico que pudiera ayudarla.

“Estás embarazada” le dijo la medimaga con una gran sonrisa.  
“No-no puede ser”  
“Si puede ser porque lo estás” bromeo su amiga “y de unas 12 semanas si no estoy equivocada, aunque voy a tener que hacer más estudios para saber mejor”  
“Pensé… después de tantos años intentando que no… que yo no podía…” dijo Minerva, incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes.  
“Bueno, creo que tenemos un pequeño milagro aquí” le respondió Poppy mientras posaba sus manos en el vientre de la animaga.  
Fue ese gesto el que la sacó del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y entonces las lágrimas llegaron sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.  
“Ay, cariño, lo siento. Pensé que era una buena notic-“  
“Lo es, lo es” le respondió Minerva rápidamente con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa que la medimaga había visto muy pocas veces en esa cara “Estoy tan feliz. No puedo creerlo. Desearía que él estuviera aquí conmigo”  
“Lo sé, cariño, lo sé”

Ya en su despacho, Minerva no podía sacar las manos de su vientre. Sabía que debía tomárselo con calma, había vivido demasiadas veces la consecuencia de ilusionarse temprano con un embarazo, pero 12 semanas.  
Para poder pensar en otra cosa decidió escribirle una carta a Albus, aun sabiendo que no iba a poder enviársela. De alguna manera necesitaba captar lo que sentía en este momento. Más adelante, cuando pudiera volver a verlo y contarte la noticia, se las iba a entregar así ambos podían sentir que habían compartido este momento tan feliz.

Albus:

No voy a negar sentirme un poco ridícula escribiendo esta carta que no puedo mandarte, pero me entere de una noticia maravillosa y necesitaba hacerte participe de alguna manera.  
¡Estoy embarazada, cariño! ¿Podes creerlo? Después de tanto años y tantos intentos. Cuando Poppy me lo dijo no podía creerlo y después lloré (vamos a culpar a las hormonas por eso).  
Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí con nosotros (¿nosotras?) pero más deseo que estés bien. Mientras tanto aquí te esperamos en un colegio al que le haces mucha falta.

Te amo.  
Minerva

***

“¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡He dicho que lo dejen en paz!” repetía la profesora McGonagall en la oscuridad “¿Con qué derecho lo atacan? Él no ha hecho nada, nada que justifique este…

En ese momento cuatro rayos aturdidores impactaron en su cuerpo. El bebé. No podía levantarse. Escuchaba a Hagrid gritar mientras se acercaba y la levantaba del piso. Volvió a recobrar la conciencia en la enfermería.  
“Minerva, cariño, necesito que te mantengas despierta para mí. Vamos a ir a San Mungo para que puedan atenderlos.” Dijo Poppy con voz tranquila pero firme. Necesitaba que su amiga se mantuviera despierta, la vida de ambos dependía de esto.  
“¿El bebé?” pregunto Minerva y esas dos palabras le conllevaron un esfuerzo inconmensurable.  
“En el hospital nos están esperando y allá van a poder atenderlos a ambos” y con eso la medimaga la llevo hasta la chimenea que estaba preparada para transportarlas a ambas. Sin poder responder la pregunta que la animaga le había hecho.  
Al llegar un grupo de al menos cuatro medimagos estaban listos para asistirlas. Mientras uno escuchaba toda la información que Poppy podía proveer, dos se encargaban de hacer los hechizos necesarios de análisis y la cuarta estaba concentrada en Minerva.  
“Buenas tardes, mi nombre es- empezó a introducirse pero no pudo seguir porque en ese entonces un grito salió de la boca de Minerva mientras un dolor punzante atacaba la zona baja de su vientre. El bebé. Entonces vio la sangre. Demasiada sangre. No no no no.  
Los medimagos la entraron entonces a una habitación mientras dejaban a Poppy en el sector donde las habían recibido. Minerva quiso protestar, quería que su amiga estuviera a su lado pero no podía. El dolor había vuelto. Mientras veía a los medimagos moverse de un lado a otro junto toda la energía que le quedaba para preguntar por su hijo pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba, solamente le decían que pujara, vaya uno a saber qué pretendían con eso.  
Unos minutos después, luego de que el dolor frenara y Minerva tuviera fuerzas para volver a preguntarles, le informaron que el bebé no había sobrevivido. En ese entonces volvió a perder la conciencia, si fue por alguna poción que le dieron o porque su cuerpo simplemente se dio por vencido es algo que Minerva nunca supo.

No fue hasta horas después que se despertó con Albus sentado en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, sosteniendo su mano con una delicadeza y una ternura que solamente él era capaz de conseguir.  
“Hola, mi amor” le dijo con una sonrisa.  
“Albus no deberías estar aquí” su voz se escuchaba débil y se odio por eso.  
“Tabby, necesitaba saber que estabas bien”  
¡Otra vez esas malditas lagrimas! No, no estaba bien pero no podía decírselo ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle ahora?  
“¿Qué pasa mi amor?” le preguntó Albus preocupado, pero ella no llego a pensar en una respuesta porque en ese momento escucharon pasos acercándose “Alguien está viniendo, me tengo que ir, pero voy a volver-”  
“No, prométeme que no lo vas a hacer” le dijo ella juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para sonar lo más seria posible “No podría soportar que te encerraran en Azkaban, no ahora. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar y cuando tenga el alta nos encontramos ya sabes dónde”.  
“Está bien, amor, te lo prometo. Esto va a pasar. Nos encontramos en breve. Te amo tanto, Tabby”  
Albus se fue y entonces Minerva lloro como nunca en su vida. Lloro por el hijo que acababa de perder, el misma que Albus nunca iba a tener. Lloro por la injusticia que los había separado. Lloro con bronca y, sobretodo, lloro con dolor.

***

Luego de hablar con Harry y de ver al menos la mitad de sus posesiones destruidas Albus se sentó en su escritorio, tenía varias cosas que necesitaba terminar y quería ir a visitar a Minerva cuanto antes, ahora que iba a poder entrar al hospital por la puerta grande. Estaba justamente tan concentrado que el golpe en la puerta le dio un susto tal que casi tira la tinta sobre la carta que se encontraba escribiendo.  
“Poppy ¿A qué le debo el placer de tu visita?”  
“Vine a hacerte un chequeo general después de la batalla de hoy. Sin peros, sin excepciones.” Dijo la medimaga con su tono más severo. Sabía que a Albus no le iba a gustar la idea pero era necesario, después de todo acababa de perder un hijo y de tener un duelo con el mismísimo Voldemort.  
“Bueno, parece que todo está en orden teniendo en cuenta las condiciones”. Le anunció Poppy, con una sonrisa triste.  
“Es verdad que ya no soy tan joven como en su momento, pero todavía puedo sobrevivir un duelo” bromeo Albus, sin entender bien el dejo de pena que podía ver en los ojos de la medimaga.  
“Lo sé, Albus, me refería también a la pérdida del bebé” aclaró Pomfrey, decidida a que hablara sobre lo que pasaba en vez de hacer ese tipo de chistes. Albus era la persona que iba a acompañar en el duelo a su amiga y ella necesitaba que se lo tomara en serio, ya era bastante que no hubiese podido estar cuando todo había pasado. Lo que no se esperaba la medimaga es que este le respondiera “¿Qué bebé?”.  
“¿No te lo dijo” fue lo único que salió de su boca, no lo podía creer ¡ella y su habilidad para meter la pata!  
“¿Qué bebé, Poppy?” le volvió a preguntar Albus en un susurro casi imperceptible.

***

Minerva estaba que caminaba por las paredes. Había escuchado que algo había pasado en el ministerio pero nadie le decía nada.  
Entonces apareció Albus en su habitación.  
“¡Albus! ¡Estás bien! Nadie me decía nada y-” empezó a decir pero freno cuando vio la cara de su interlocutor. Algo había pasado.  
“¿Por qué no me dijiste nada del bebé?” soltó entonces. No había enojo en su voz pero si una tristeza que no había estado ahí desde la muerte de Ariana.  
“Cuando me enteré no estabas y cuando… cuando pasó- pensé que no ibas a extrañar algo que nunca habías tenido” fue todo lo que pudo responderle. Era mucho más complicado que eso y ambos lo sabían.  
“También era mi hijo, tenía derecho a saber” No había reproche en sus palabras pero continuaba presente esa tristeza que hacía que cada palabra fuera más difícil de pronunciar que la anterior.  
“Me enteré unas semanas después de que te tuvieras que ir” Empezó a hablar Minerva de repente. Era tarde y lo sabía, pero también era consciente de que Albus tenía razón; tenía derecho a saber.  
“Hacia un tiempo que andaba con malestares, en ese momento estaba convencida de que era culpa del estrés por todo el asunto de Umbridge, pero al pasar de los días no mejoraba entonces la fui a visitar a Poppy y ahí mismo me lo dijo” Suspiro, esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero ya había empezado, tenía que continuar.  
“Se estaba empezando a notar. Al menos eso quería creer. Pero era muy temprano. Cuando pas- cuando pasó estaba tan aturdida por el ataque que no sentí mucho. Yo ya estaba en el hospital. Sentí dolor y vi sangre, mucha sangre. Después no recuerdo más nada hasta que te vi en esta misma habitación.”  
“Lo siento tanto, Albus. Te fallé. No pude mantener a salvo a nuestro hijo. Les fallé a los dos y lo siento tanto” dijo Minerva como pudo.  
Albus, que hasta entonces había esperado pacientemente a que terminara de hablar, la abrazó, con lágrimas en sus ojos “No le fallaste a nadie, Tabby. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Yo noestuve ahí para ustedes y no sabes lo mucho que lamento eso”  
Así se quedaron abrazados hasta que Minerva se durmió en sus brazos. No iba a ser fácil, pero estaban juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea y necesitaba escribirla. Perdón.


End file.
